Disney Junior Pretty Cure
Disney Junior Pretty Cure is the first season of the Pretty Cure crossover series created by Violetta Maelle, it was a Crossover series geared towards kids. Characters: Disney Junior Cures: * Nancy Margaret Clancy / Cure Fancy - A girl who enjoys fancy things, and is a bit of Francophile. Nancy has a beautiful pink tutu, a blue bow belt and a T-Shirt with pink borders. She has a pair of colored pantyhose and a small pair of socks with beautiful pink sneakers. Nancy also has very fancy and red hair, with a yellow/gold tiara with three small mountains and three blue flowers. Her favorite color is fuchsia, she adores butterflies, has an adorable dog named Frenchy, her own secret delivery mailbox to share all her party invitations with her best friend Bree, and her own playhouse (Playpalace). As Cure Fancy, her theme color is pink. Nancy is the character from "Fancy Nancy". * Vampirina "Vee" Hauntley / Cure Vampire - A young vampire. Unlike in the books, in the TV adaptation she and her family have blue skin. As Cure Vampire, her theme color is purple. Vee is the character from "Vampirina". * Piggy / Cure Fabulous - A pig who considers herself a star and has a crush on Kermit. She mostly speaks in a high-pitched voice but would at times greatly deepen when she gets passionate or angry. As Cure Fabulous, her theme color is fuchsia. Piggy is the character from "Muppet Babies (2018)". * Keia / Cure Puppy - A puppy that made her debut in Season 2. A new puppy owned by Bob's next door neighbors, Chloe and her mother. Keia also becomes close friends with Bingo, Rolly and Hissy ever since she met them. She is also known for wearing a turquoise colored long-sleeved shirt and wearing a pink collar with a gold star on it. She first appeared in the Season 2 Premiere, "A New Pup in Town." As Cure Puppy, her theme color is turquoise. Keia is the character from "Puppy Dog Pals". * Captain Beakman / Cure Transport Service - The leader of T.O.T.S. As Cure Transport Service, her theme color is blue. Captain Beakman is the character from "T.O.T.S.". * Katherine "Kit" Secord / Cure Rocketeer - A 7-year-old girl who receives the family jetpack for her birthday, revealing that she is next in line to become the Rocketeer, Hughesville's very own local town hero. As Cure Rocketeer, her theme color is pink. Kit is the character from "The Rocketeer". Allies: * Bree – Nancy's best friend. She is Nancy's next-door neighbor, loves nature, is a fantastique (French for fantastic) ice skater, has a dog named Waffles, and adores her doll Chiffon. Bree is the character from "Fancy Nancy". * Poppy Peepleson – Edna's daughter and Vee's best friend and sidekick. Poppy is the character from "Vampirina". * Bridget – A very shy and nervous girl who is another one of Vee's friends. Bridget is the character from "Vampirina". * Kermit – A frog who enjoys acting out adventure. Kermit is the character from "Muppet Babies (2018)". * Bingo – A blackish grayish pug with a blue lightning collar and he is more mature than his twin brother Rolly and he is the leader of himself and Rolly. Bingo is always ready to go on missions with his brother to help someone in need. Bingo is the character from "Puppy Dog Pals". * Rolly – A fawn pug with a red collar with a gold bone on it. He isn't as smart as Bingo but is very silly. He is Bingo's twin brother. Rolly loves to chew on everything he can find. It's a bad habit. Rolly is the character from "Puppy Dog Pals". * Pip the Penguin – A young delivery bird who serves as Freddy's navigator. Pip is the character from "T.O.T.S.". * Freddy the Flamingo – The other young delivery bird who is Pip's partner, and the one who does the flying. Freddy is the character from "T.O.T.S.". * Ambrose Secord – The grandfather of Kit Secord who works as a mechanic at the Hughesville Airport. Ambrose is the character from "The Rocketeer". * Tesh – Kit's best friend who serves as Ground Control when Kit takes to the skies and is also the inventor of the hi-tech gadgets and upgrades for her rocket-pack. Tesh is the character from "The Rocketeer". Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Disney